The Cat and the Clown
by Jen Ramen
Summary: Nepeta had never been to an actual school, unlike her sister, Meulin. But now that their mom has gotten married, she decides she wants to try and go to high school with her sister. How things will turn out depends on what she does... and who she meets.
1. Message to All

**This is Jen here**

** So as i promised in my story Not So Bad After All, i'm making another story!**

* * *

><p>So i've noticed there's not very many stories pairing Nepeta and Gamzee, and that makes me sad, considering it's like one of my OTP's, so let's fix that!<p>

i'll start the story soon okay :D ~Ramen

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	2. A New Start

**Jen here once again!**

** So i'd like to get started on this story okay**

** Note: no judgment on me or my pairings please**

** Okay now also,if you'd like to tell me something about the story just say it in a review and i'll read it**

** Last thing: My View is narration**

** That is all ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~A New Start~<p>

~Nepeta's View~

"ACHU!" I rubbed my poor freezing nose, trying to warm it up on this awfully cold morning in September. My sister Meulin looked at me with concern.

"You sure about this? Mom said you don't have to..."

I shook my head. "I can't stay at home forever and learn everything but social skills. I'll be fine. Besides, I've got Karkat to help me, right Karkitty?" I looked at the angrier of the two boys staning next to us, and saw that he was shivering badly from the cold.

"How is he going to help you if he can't even help himself...?"

"It's not like Kankri is any better..." I pointed to the other boy, who was talking to Karkat, who probably wasn't even able to follow what he was blabing on about...

Meulin sighed. "Fair point..."

Finally the bus came and we got on. I think our stop is one of the first, cos no one else except for a few other kids were on the bus. There was a brown haired boy with glasses next to a blonde bot wearing shades. Karkat went to sit by them. An older girl sat by a window by herself, and Kankri went to sit next to her, so Meulin followed him. I just went to an empty seat in the back.

As the bus went onto the next stop, I listened to the conversations around me.

"Hey Karkat, who are the two girls? New neighbors?" The brown haired boy had a cute little voice.

"No, my dad finally got married and they're my step-sisters... The one by Kankri and Porrim is Meuin, and the one in the back is Nepeta."

"That's cool Kitkat."

"Shut up Strider... and take off those shades before we get there... I know you've gotten away with it before and all but one day you're gonna get in trouble."

"Whatever..." I was so interested in their conversation that I didn't notice we had stopped a few times, or the girl next to me.

Suddenly there was a hand waving in my face, and I turned to see a girl with long brown hair, and big round glasses over her green eyes. Kinda like mine, but a brighter green. "Hai there!"

"O-oh, hello..."

"I'm Jade Harley." She smiled.

I hesitantly smiled back. "Nepeta Leijon." She seems very nice... "Um do you know those two Karkat's talking to?"

"You know Karkat Vantas?"

"Well my mom married his dad so we're related now."

"Really? That's so cool! The brown haired boy is my cousin John Egbert, and the blonde is his boyfriend Dave Strider. Dave's brother Dirk is dating my brother Jake." She pointed to the blonde with kinda spikey hair and interesting shades. "Then those two blonde girls and Dave and Dirk's cousins, Roxy and Rose Lalonde, and the brown haired girl is John's sister Jane, who is dating Roxy. There's more of us, but I'll tell you 'bout 'em later..."

"Okay well the one by Kankri is my sister Meulin."

"Cool! Also, this school works differently, so all of the kids in our grade on this bus will have the same classes, and the kids in your sisters grade will have the same classes."

"Okay!" We smiled at each other. I have my very first friend... This is so purrfect!

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	3. Classes and People

**Hey guys!**

**Jen here again**

**So peeps who have read my story Not So Bad After All up to chapter 11 will notice that complete icon isn't there, that's cos I still don't know what to do, but I want to do something... so ill just keep thinking about the situation at hand and then finish the rest of the bonus chapter when ive come to an conclusion**

**Also, while the trolls are human, their hair color will still be black**

**Also I think ill just make this story mainly in Nepeta's View ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~Classes and People~<p>

I knew schools were big buildings from when mom and I would go get Meulin from school, but this is a REALLY big building! I wonder how many people even go to the school...

"Hee hee it's a big school isn't it?" Jade continued to giggle when I nodded in agreement. "It's more like a college than a school but oh well, it works just fine."

"Oh..."

"You don't talk much huh... but that's okay, I don't judge." We talked about our interests and our favorite things as we walked to the first class.

When we got to the class I saw a man who I assumed was the teacher. Jade and I went up to him, and he looked at us. "Yes?"

"Mr. Vagabond, this is Nepeta, she's a new student." He smiled at me.

"Yay a new person! Just sit wherever you want!" So Jade and I sat together in the middle somewhere.

A girl who looked similar to the one Kankri and Meulin sat next to on the bus, but her hair was shorter, sat by us. "Hello, I'm Kanaya Maryam. I understand that you are new, or so I was told by my sister, Porrim."

"Well your sister told you correctly, this is Nepeta by the way." The girl smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Nepeta."

"Y-you too..." I looked around at all the other people. Who is that girl with Karkitty and the others?"

Jade looked over at them. "Oh, that's Terezi Pyrope, she's a little strange in my opinion... she wears those red glasses cos she's blind, but she can see through taste and smell."

"Oh..." Kanaya pointed to a boy in a wheelchair, and girl who looked a little mean...

"She's Vriska Serket, and he's Tavros Nitram, they're dating... even though Tavros is shy, he stutters a lot, and he's not confident, and Vriska pretty much hates that..."

"Remember when Terezi liked Dave and Vriska liked John? Then when they heard that Dave swept John off his feet they flipped out!" Jade and Kanaya laughed.

"Yeah... over there the boy with a scarf, cape, and glasses is Eridan Ampora, and the boy with the red and blue lensed glasses is Sollux Captor. They're into each other, but they'll never admit it." We all laughed at that. This is going so well!

* * *

><p>Classes were very interesting! I learned not only things academically, but I learned things about my catmates. Mr. Noir, a new teacher this school year, has a crush on Jade, which i think is cute. Rose and Kanaya once liked each other, but then Kanaya started dating Kankri. I'm apparently supposed to avoid Eridan's brother, Cronus. I met Equius, and he's so sweet! His girlfriend Aradia is very nice too. Eridan's friend Feferi is sweet and bubbly. But then I noticed a boy in our class they didn't tell me about.<p>

"Hey Equius..."

"Yes?"

"Who's he?" I pointed to the tall boy with very messy hair, clown makeup, and polka dot pants.

"That would be Gamzee Makara... although he is your brother's best friend, I advise you stay away from him..."

I was about to ask why, but he walked away already. So I asked Jade and Kanaya, and they said he's kind of mentally ill... apparently he's mentioned voices in his head, telling him to do bad things. One time he actually cried in a corner when he accidentally hurt Equius... also his brother Kurloz is dating Sollux's brother, Mituna. That's about all they told me. I looked over at Gamzee and I was surprised to see that he was looking right back at me. He gave me a lazy smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I don't care what Equius said. I want to know more about him... and that's what I'm gonna do.

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	4. Why Not?

**Hey Jen here**

**so i decided to finally fix the missing chapter issue!**

**it's not gonna be EXACTLY the same, but still similar ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~Why Not?~<p>

The next day I patiently waited for the chance to introduce myself to Gamzee... On the bus, I kinda sat alone in the back. Equihiss sat with me until we got to Aradia's stop... then Jade sat by me.

Finally, Gamzee and Kurloz got on the bus, and I didn't know what to do really. It's not like I could just ask him to sit near me from the other side of the bus! Plus Jade was already sitting next to me. She must have figured out something, cos she quickly moved to sit by Rose who was across from us, and gave me a grin-n-wink combo. I didn't think it'd work, so I sighed and looked out the window.

"Hey there sis." I spun around to see him sitting next to me with that lazy grin.

I looked around for a second, then pointed to myself when I looked back at him. "Me?"

"Yep! You're Karbro's new sis, right?" I nodded.

"Mhm, Nepeta Leijon. My sister Meulin and I moved here with our mom when she married Karkitty's dad. Apparently mom and dad knew each other before. I don't know all the details, but I'm sure I'll learn more about it later!"

"That's some interesting stuff there Nepsis. I'm Gamzee Makara, and this miraculous bro here is my brother Kurloz." I looked at the seat behind us, and there was an older looking Gamzee, his lips appeared stitched together. "He talka rarely, but he's still a cool bro."

"Nice to meet you." He nodded and we all smiled.

* * *

><p>I would've sat next to Gamzee in Mr. Vagabond's class, but Kanaya and Jade pulled me away. "What's wrong?"<p>

Jade looked at me sternly. "It's probably best you don't get too friendly with Gamzee and Kurloz..."

"What, why not?!"

"That we cannot tell you ourselves... It's best if one of your family members explain..." I looked at Kanaya in shock.

"Kanaya, you too...?"

"Sorry dear... we don't want to seem like enemy, we're just trying to look out for you, okay..." I glanced at Gamzee for a second.

"Okay..."

* * *

><p>At lunch we all sat where we did yesterday, and I wasn't paying much attention, when everything got silent suddenly...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


	5. The God Tier Club

**Jen here!**

**So i had this great idea to put Sherlock, Death Note, Professor Layton, and Creepypasta all into ONE CROSSOVER! i call it:**

**Professor Creepylock Note**

**hahaha had fun with that name, anyways look out for that one in the crossovers for Sherlock and Death Note, i'll be starting that one soon ~Ramen**

* * *

><p>~The God Tier Club~<p>

I looked behind me and saw Kurloz. He smiled at me and waved. I smiled back. "Wanna sit here?" He nodded and sat next to me.

Everyone just stared at him, until Kankri was about to say something, possibly either to continue what he was talking about earlier, or to inform Kurloz how triggering this was, and either way, I didn't feel like hearing about it. So when Porrim came up and ruffled his hair, I mouthed her a _thank you_, to which she mouthed _no worries_.

Kankri tried to neaten his hair back the way he liked it, and looked at her. "To what do I owe the _"pleasure"_ of my hair being ruffled, Porrim?"

"Clubs are starting up, and guess who go our little club accepted into the school." Kankri and Kanaya smiled. Even Kurloz did.

"Really? I thought all the teachers wouldn't supervise it!"

"Well Jade apparently found one who would." I immediately knew who it was, and I'm sure Kanaya did too, but we both stayed quiet.

"Who?"

"The new freshmen teacher, Mr. Noir." Yep. Knew it. "The club starts today, and we'll met everyday in his class after school, so make sure to be there!" And she left with that.

I became interested. "What club was she talking about?" Kanaya smiled at me.

"We had this club call the God Tiers since we were young. We all have a god tier that's different. Why don't you and Meulin join."

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Jade waved as me and Meulin walked in.<p>

"Hai Jade!"

"Kanaya told me to have everyone take a look at this." Jade handed me a piece of paper.

_~The God Tiers~_

_All Members Please Write Your Name And God Tier_

"What are God Tiers?"

"Well, every God Tier is either an Heir, Seer, Knight, Witch, Rouge, Prince, Maid Page, Mage, Sylph, Thief, or Bard; and which ever one you chose is of either Breath, Light, Time, Space, Void, Life, Heart, Mind, Hope, Doom, Blood, or Rage. For example, I'm the Witch of Space. Take your time deciding on your God Tier!"

I thought long and hard about my God Tier, and as soon as Kankri and Karkat arrived, I had picked the perfect one, and scribbled it down, then joined the others.

* * *

><p><em><span>~The God Tiers~<span>_

_All Members Please Write Your Name And God Tier_

_John Egbert ~ Heir of Breath_

_Rose Lalonde ~ Seer of Light_

_Dave Strider ~ Knight of Time_

_Jade Harley ~ Witch of Space_

_Karkat Vantas ~ Knight of Blood_

_Gamzee Makara ~ Bard of Rage_

_Terezi Pyrope ~ Seer of Mind_

_Sollux Captor ~ Mage of Doom_

_Tavros Nitram ~ Page of Breath_

_Aradia Megido ~ Maid of Time_

_Nepeta Leijon ~ Rogue of Heart_

_Vriska Serket ~ Thief of Light_

_Equius Zahhak ~ Heir of Void_

_Kanaya Maryam ~ Sylph of Space_

_Eridan Ampora ~ Prince of Hope_

_Feferi Peixes ~ Witch of Life_

_Jane Crocker ~ Maid of Life_

_Jake English ~ Page of Hope_

_Roxy Lalonde ~ Rogue of Void_

_Dirk Strider ~ Prince of Heart_

_Kankri Vantas ~ Seer of Blood_

_Damara Megido ~ Witch of Time_

_Rufioh Nitram ~ Rogue of Breath_

_Mituna Captor ~ Heir of Doom_

_Meulin Leijon ~ Mage of Heart_

_Porrim Maryam ~ Maid of Space_

_Latula Pyrope ~ Knight of Mind_

_Aranea Serket ~ Sylph of Light_

_Horuss Zahhak ~ Page of Void_

_Kurloz Makara ~ Prince of Rage_

_Cronus Ampora ~ Bard of Hope_

_Meenah Peixes ~ Thief of Life_

* * *

><p><strong>"THE REAL WORLD" IS LOADING... PLEASE WAIT &amp; ENJOY YOUR FANTASIES<strong>


End file.
